1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same that can reduce the number of manufacturing processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most important trends in technical developments in the semiconductor industry is to reduce the size of semiconductor devices.
In order to manufacture small, lightweight and thin components, a technique aimed at reducing the individual sizes of mounting components, a system on chip (SOC) technique aimed at integrating a plurality of individual devices into a single chip, and a system in package (SIP) technique aimed at integrating a plurality of individual devices into a single package are required. Rerouting or redistribution may be used in order to realize these techniques.
Therefore, this semiconductor package can reduce the amount of wiring used to interconnect electronic components and thereby realize high density wiring. Furthermore, by mounting electronic components, this semiconductor package increases the surface area of a circuit board and has excellent electrical characteristics.
In particular, as for an embedded circuit board, semiconductor chips are embedded in a circuit board rather than being mounted on the surface thereof, thereby realizing high density, high performance and size reduction in the circuit board. Thus, there is an increasing demand for embedded circuit boards.
However, this semiconductor package requires a plurality of wiring processes to be performed on the semiconductor chips in order that those semiconductor chips are connected to the circuit board, which takes a great deal of time and increases costs in manufacturing the semiconductor package. Thus, there has been a need for a reduction in the number of processes to thereby realize economic efficiency. Therefore, techniques to solve these problems have been required.